goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Sue Bob Murphy Pushes Salli the Popstar Off the Rooftop and Gets Sent to Bossbot Headquarters
At the rooftop, Salli the Popstar was at the rooftop. Sue Bob Murphy walked in, and she had a plan. Sue Bob: I'm going to push Salli the Popstar off the roof! Sue Bob sniggered, and she walked behind Salli the Popstar and pushed her off the rooftop. Salli the Popstar: Hey! Salli the Popstar started to fall down screaming. Salli the Popstar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Salli the Popstar landed to the alley floor below with a BUMP! Sue Bob began to laugh. Sue Bob: Hahahahahahahahaha! That's what she gets for being one of the worst members of the Metal Punks! Suddenly the police officer came, much to Sue Bob's shock. He was furious. Police Officer: Sue Bob Murphy! How dare you push Salli the Popstar off the roof!? I just heard that you're going to do that! That's it, I will take you home and tell your parents about this! The police officer sent Sue Bob home in disgrace. Back home, Sue Bob was sitting on a couch, crying, and Sue Bob's parents were dismayed. Sue Bob's mum: Oh no! Not our daughter again! What did she do this time? Police Officer: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr and Mrs Murphy! Sue Bob just pushed Salli the Popstar off the roof. And now she's in medical injuries, broken bones, and more! Her hospital bill is 300 dollars! So you have to pay for her bill because of her! Sue Bob's parents were furious. Sue Bob's mum: Oooooooooooooh! Sue Bob, how dare you push Salli the Popstar off the roof?! Salli the Popstar is one of the best members of the Metal Punks ever! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! That's it, you are in deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep trouble for two months! Sue Bob's dad: You're lucky that she's still alive, Sue Bob! But that does it! We are sending you to ToonTown again! Sue Bob: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Sue Bob's mum: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Sue Bob's parents sent their naughty daughter to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Sue Bob was still crying like a baby. Sue Bob's dad: Oh come on, Sue Bob! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for pushing Salli the Popstar off the roof! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! Sue Bob's mum: I agree with your father! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Bossbot Headquarters again! So Sue Bob's parents sent their naughty daughter to Bossbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Bossbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They arrived at the office where the Chief Executive Officer was working. Chief Executive Officer: Welcome to Bossbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Sue Bob's mum: Well, you see, Sue Bob just pushed Salli the Popstar off the roof. It was a very bad thing to do that. Sue Bob's dad: Yeah! So we decided to bring her back here again for her lesson. The Chief Executive Officer was horrified, and he was upset with Sue Bob. Chief Executive Officer: Sue Bob, you know that you're not allowed to push Salli the Popstar off the roof! That's it, come with me right now! Then Sue Bob came with the Chief Executive Officer, and then she entered the cell. Sue Bob sat on a bed. Chief Executive Officer: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Chief Executive Officer left. Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, we're going home right now! Sue Bob's mum: And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Sue Bob's parents walked away, much to Sue Bob's dismay. Sue Bob: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Salli as Salli the Popstar Wiseguy as Police Officer Joey as Sub Bob's dad Catherine as Sue Bob's mum Dave as the Chief Executive Officer of the Bossbot Headquarters Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff